A typical container is rectangular or circular in shape and has fixed dimensions. As just one example, flower boxes are frequently placed on a porch or patio to display flowers or other small plants and are available in many different sizes. However, in order for flowers to be placed around the perimeter of a post 1, four such boxes 10 would have to be used (FIG. 1). Alternatively, a homeowner may construct a custom box 20 around a post 1 (FIG. 2).